Star of the Show
by kendricksnow
Summary: A story about Beca & Chloe's daughter on the night of her first performance with the all-city honors choir. Ridiculous amounts of fluff. Based on the following Imagineyourotp prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting watching their child star in a school production, and when their child sings, Person A starts crying.


**A/N:** Hi! So I've decided that from now on, for any futurefics I write I'll be using the same names for Beca and Chloe's kids as I used in my last oneshot. Just wanted to let you all know. Anyway, this story is based on the following prompt from Imagineyourotp: _Imagine your OTP sitting watching their child star in a school production, and when their child sings, Person A starts crying. _This isn't my favorite thing I've ever written, but I really loved the prompt so I figured I'd go ahead and post it.

As always, you can contact me on tumblr, kendricksn0w . tumblr . com :)

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, I still don't own anything.

Chloe was sitting on the couch, enjoying a moment of peace when she heard the sound of someone bounding down the stairs. She looked up from the book she was reading, smiling as her 10 year old daughter, Alex, came into view. "Hey, honey, what's up?" Chloe asked, noticing how nervous her daughter looked.

"What time do we have to be at the school again, Mommy? And what time will Momma be home? She'll be home before we have to leave, right? Also, where are my black tights, because I looked everywhere but I can't find them and Mrs. Murphy said we need to be in full uniform for tonight and-" Chloe held up a hand, effectively stopping her red haired daughter mid freak out. Alex, a member of the all-city honors choir, had a performance tonight, and had been named one of the soloists. Though she was extremely proud of herself, she had not stopped worrying since she found out, and Chloe's heart ached at how scared her daughter seemed.

"We have to be at the school at 5:30, Lex, a half hour after Momma gets home. She's picking up Lizzie from grandma and grandpa's, getting Jacob from soccer, and then she will be here. Your tights are in your top drawer, left hand side. Oh, and Alex? Please, baby, take a deep breath. You're going to be great tonight." Chloe smiled encouragingly at her daughter, who took a deep breath before moving to sit on the couch.

"Were you this nervous before your first solo?" she asked, looking down at the floor instead of making eye contact- a habit she most definitely picked up from Beca. Chloe reached over, pulling her ten year old in for a hug.

"Of course I was, Lex. It's natural to be nervous. But you love performing, right?" She felt her daughter nod against the crook of her neck. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You have a great voice, and-"

"And how could you not, when you have two kickass singers for parents?" Beca asked as she closed the door behind her, their seven year old son and four year old daughter following her inside. Chloe was just about to reprimand her wife for her language when Alex shot off the couch, running to give Beca a hug. The brunette hugged her oldest child as Lizzie and Jacob took off into Chloe's waiting arms. "Nervous for tonight, kiddo?" Beca asked, giving Alex a pat on the head. She heard a mumbled reply of 'yes,' and pulled out of the hug to look her daughter in the eye.

"You have nothing to worry about, you know that, right? When I first started performing with your mom, I was so nervous that I would screw up or forget the lyrics or something. But you know what? When I needed a reminder that I wasn't a failure, all I had to do was look at Mommy and I felt like I could do anything. She was always there to support me, and now we are here to support you. If you're feeling nervous, just look into the front row. I'll be there, Mommy will be there, Lizzie and Jake will be there. We're here for you and we promise that you will be amazing tonight." Beca smiled down at her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now go get ready, okay? We have to leave in 30 minutes." The ten year old nodded, a bright smile replacing her previous frown.

"Thanks, Momma. I love you." Alex said, turning to walk up the stairs.

"I love you too, Lex!" Beca replied, turning towards her wife and two younger children.

"Jacob and Lizzie, go get ready, okay? Jake, you need to change and your soccer stuff needs to be put away, and Lizzie, I'll be up in a few minutes to get you into your dress for tonight," Chloe said to the children in her lap, who quickly hopped off the couch to start getting ready. Chloe stood up after them, walking up to Beca and wrapping her up in her arms. "Alex really needed to hear that, you know," the redhead whispered in her wife's ear, placing a kiss on her cheek afterwards. "She has been freaking out since I picked her up from school."

"Everything I said is true. She really is a great singer, and I think that once she's on stage she'll realize that she has nothing to worry about," Beca replied, pulling Chloe closer to her. "Plus, if anyone boos her or something I'll totally beat them up." Chloe laughed, poking her wife in the ribs.

"One, nobody boos at an elementary school concert. Two, I don't think anyone would be afraid of you, babe," the older woman said, ending her sentence with kiss on Beca's nose.

"I resent you thinking that I'm not intimidating, but fine. If you doubt me so much, I'll just have _Aubrey _beat them up," Beca said, laughing when she saw Chloe nod in agreement.

"Now that's something to be scared of. Come on, though, we have kids to get ready!" Chloe said happily as she turned towards the stairs to make sure their children were dressed for the night's event.

X

Beca and Chloe were sat in the front row of the auditorium, a child in each of their laps. Chloe bounced anxiously as she waited for the show to start, eliciting giggles from their four year old daughter. Beca smiled at the redhead, putting a hand on her knee to slow the movement. "Nervous, are we?" the younger woman winked, giggling when Chloe stuck her tongue out at her in response. "Weren't you the one who was telling Alex not to freak when I came in earlier?"

"I'm not nervous," Chloe replied, "just excited. I'm really glad that she caught the performing bug." Chloe pulled a video camera out of her purse as she spoke, turning it on and handing it to Jacob. "Are you okay to film your sister's show, buddy?" the brunette boy nodded, eagerly taking the camera from his mother. He, much like Beca in her childhood days, preferred to be out of the spotlight, and had taken quite a liking for being behind the camera. He could often found experimenting with the ones Beca and Chloe kept around the house, and they liked to encourage the talent their son had.

"If you get tired of holding the camera, let me know and I'll take over, okay?" Beca said, smiling at her little boy.

"I won't get tired, Momma. Now be quiet, the show's starting!" Jacob stage-whispered, turning his attention to the front of the auditorium. The rest of the family followed suit, Beca and Chloe beaming as they watched their daughter take center stage. Their music teacher stood in the front, turning towards Alex and giving the pitch via her pitch pipe. Beca nudged Chloe lightly, both of their faces lighting up as they remembered their own pitch pipe days. Before they could get too far into the memory, though, Alex began to sing, looking over at her family for a moment for good luck. The theme for the evening was Disney songs, and the entire room fell quiet at the power the ten year old held in her voice as she belted out the first few lines of "Reflection."

_Look at me,__  
__I will never pass for a perfect bride,__  
__Or a perfect daughter,__  
__Can it be,__  
__I'm not meant to play this part?__  
__Now I see,__  
__That if I were truly to be myself,__  
__I would break my family's heart…._

As the rest of the group joined in singing the song, Chloe looked over at Beca, who had tears streaming down her face. Chloe frowned, leaning over to whisper in her wife's ear.

"Hey, Bec, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chloe reached up, wiping the tears off of Beca's face. The brunette woman smiled, turning to whisper back in her wife's ear.

"She just sounds _so much_ like you, Chlo…" Beca said, sighing happily. "I'm really proud of her. I knew she could do it." Rather than saying anything in response, Chloe simply nodded, leaning in to kiss Beca briefly.

"I hope you know how much I love you right now." Chloe said when she pulled away.

"Not as much as I love you," Beca replied, grabbing Chloe's hand and turning back to the show.


End file.
